What We're Meant To
by VacuumTan
Summary: Loves makes blind they say, don't they? Is that why he sees how stupid he was only when it's too late? Pale Marionette with lots of feelings, oneshot.


**A/N: Don't remind me of what I still have to write, yes? I've ben having a block for the last weeks... so let's get over it with a pointless Gaia-oneshot!**

**I want a Pale Marionette soooo badly... but seriously? 18 million gold? Heh, guess I have to stick with what I've already got...**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim Gaia Online and all its characters. I own this crappy story, though. Wooow.**

* * *

><p>If he had to be honest he'd just say one word to describe her: Perfect.<p>

Every single feature was flawless and when she moved with incredible smoothness her long white bangs fell over those nearly white eyes. She had one little pigtail on either side of her head and when the rest of her long black hair with those few streaks of white in it cascaded over her soft-looking, way too pale skin... oh, how he wanted to hold her, to touch her and love her from the bottom of his heart...!

...Yet, he was just a marionette, unable to feel or to talk. And how was he supposed to give her his heart if he didn't even have one? Why was there sense in having emotions like humans if one couldn't even show them?

A true masterpiece, that's what they once called him. But then they made _her_. He thought of his 'twin' as disgusting, but when he saw her for the first time he just... fell for her. And suddenly he didn't mind sitting on the shelf to collect dust. No, not if he could see her every time she was played with. Inside he always hoped his owner would let him play with her, but why would an older marionette, dusty and boring, play with that beauty?

She never sat with him on his shelf. Instead, she was put on a display every night. When she was in there, they could look at each other. Sometimes, rarely, but sicerely, she'd smile as much as possible and his face would hurt for a second, as the skin of his, made of smooth porcelain, couldn't flush.

They never got each other's names, so, to him she was 'her', 'that girl' or 'sis'. Yes, this girl was his little sister, even if he didn't know her. They looked so alike! Both had that smooth white skin, that black hair with those white streaks in it, clear, oh so light blue eyes... just like twins.

What would happen to him if he fell off this little wooden shelf now? Would he shatter? Would he make it? Could he get to her? Even if it meant his end... even if he would just break... it would be worth a try!

And so he summoned all the strenght his muscle-less body could bring up just to get closer to the edge of the wooden plank. Inch by inch... inch by inch... and... he was truly moving on his own! His eyes searched for two other orbs, and when he met them he could read in them two things: Fear and shock.

So... she thought this was a bad idea? What if... what if he really died? What if he couldn't see her anymore? He would regret it as long as he could! In a hurry hetried to get away from the edge, but now... now gravity had other plans for the male marionette. He felt the joints in his body tense and he fell and fell for what felt like an eternity.

Then he hit the floor. A loud 'thud' rang in his hollow head, but besides that he felt surprisingly fine. He even allowed a small smile to creep onto his face. But what now? He couldn't get up on the shelf and it would be hard to walk around. ...Right?

When you thought about it... maybe he thought he couldn't move because he never tried to? What if he could speak, too? He... he _did _move after all! And in all those fariy tales toys could move on their own, so... if he really tried now, maybe he could stand up and get over to his 'sis'' display?

One leg... two legs... step, step... step... it was hard to walk if one never did before and the marionette felt the joints in his legs crack from time to time. Yet that wasn't something to lose your courage!

Within a few minutes he had made his way over to the display, his gaze meeting his female counterpart's. She looked even prettier close up. Well, if he could get up there and free her... if he could get her to, maybe, she would actually... "M-Miss?" he heard himself wisper in a hoarse voice.

The girl's eyes widened and, for some reason, she couldn't help but make a step forwards. A shaky white hand pressed gently against the glass and to her surprise it opened without any problems. Two blue gazes met and in an equally hoarse voice she answered: "Please catch me, now...".

Suddenly, she just fell off the display and, even if he tried to catch her, she hit the floor just like him.

But...

Unlike him, she didn't land as nicely. No, she fell and just shattered. The male stood there and looked down at the shards of his beloved. He could feel hot tears run down his cheeks, even if he didn't know here they came from and the breath he had for some reason hitched. Why...? Why would she die from such a fall? He should have died! He was ugly and old! If he just caught her!

Yet she was gone.

So he decided something. He was going to climb up there and fall like her, hoping that their shards would make them one.

...

At dawn he had climbed up all the way, taking a deep breath when looking down. Maybe their souls would meet in heaven or wherever they ended up after they died. He didn't care. And as he fell, he smiled, closed his eyes and hoped for her to catch him, too.

After all, marionettes weren't meant to move on their own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Important morals! Remember kids, never jump off of tall buildings. It kills you.**


End file.
